Anger Humility Comfort
by mrytale2-5
Summary: entry to the rainbow challenge, Morgan feels guilty for what happened to Garcia during a case.


**A/N – my attempt at the rainbow challenge, my characters were Morgan/Garcia and my sentence was;**

It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful the orange, yellow and blue colours combined to create such a wondrous miracle as a sunset in the desert.

Suggested by mysteryhunter

This is going to be my last fanfic for the foreseeable, my time and energies are being refocused on my novel at the moment. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourite by stories the encouragement you have given me has spurred me on to write my original stuff. I want to dedicate this story to Tracia and Tonnie for all their efforts at making this community such a great one to belong to.

* * *

><p><strong>Anger, humility, comfort - <strong>

Slamming his fist hard against the wall he knew that he had to get away before he made things any worse, without so much as a glance let alone a word to anyone Morgan turned and walked briskly out of the tiny house that was the so-called police station and jumped into one of the two bureau SUV's. The wheels skidded in the dirt as he raced away, leaving a trail of dust and dirt that to a passerby was the stuff of movies, of only they had been through what Morgan had in the last twelve hours then they would realise that the truth is a whole lot harder to handle than fiction.

* * *

><p>Reid turned and looked at Rossi as the door swung closed behind Morgan.<p>

"Leave it Reid, we'll tell the others once they've cleaned her up."

Reid nodded and clutched his bag tighter to his middle as they sat in the cramped room, silence prevelant once again as everyone's thoughts returned to the nightmare they had just endured.

* * *

><p>He banged his head hard against the steering wheel as he braked sharply, everything seemed to be conspiring against him as the red light made him slow down his escape. This was precisely the reason why he had argued that she shouldn't come with them, that she should stay safely seconded back in her windowless office in Quantico with her 'babies'. It was Hotch who had insisted, using his authority as unit chief, that Garcia needed to come with the team, due to the desert location in Wyoming, they needed all the technical expertise right there with them, especially as the unsub was tracking his victims on the internet, luring them into the desert where he subjected them to a horrific death. Morgan's mind spun as he thought of how innocently it had all started twelve hours ago.<p>

* * *

><p>TWELVE HOURS AGO-<p>

Garcia yelped in shock as she simultaneously jumped out and scanned the room, seeing Morgan and Hotch deep in conversation she decided that the best option was to shout, loudly.

"HE'S TAKEN THE BAIT!"

"Where is he?"

"Give me thirty seconds boss."

Garcia stayed standing up as her fingers darted across the keyboard she could hear Hotch walking over to her but her eyes and concentration were fixed on the laptop in front of her.

"Ok it seems he's on the move, he's mobile but he is still looking at the fake account on the dating site."

"Well you certainly did a good job on that, what are his coordinates?"

"I've sent them to your PDA, and you'll be constantly updated as to his movements."

"Great job Garcia, keep tracking him and we'll stay in contact."

Garcia nodded as she watched Hotch and Morgan run out to get in the remaining SUV, she quickly tapped a message to the others, knowing that JJ and Rossi would swiftly finish their interview and Emily and Reid were already out on patrol with the local sheriff. As she was left alone in the station Garcia felt a wave of satisfaction, it had been her idea to set up a dummy account on the website that the thought the unsub was using to track his victims, using a combination of her own, Emily's and JJ's traits and interests they had come up with the ideal profile that they knew the unsub would not be able to resist. The thought that she had just been left alone in the small house that doubled as the police station and home to the local sheriff, hadn't bothered her in the slightest probably because her mind was transfixed on the laptop and the tiny moving dot that was the unsub.

"Emily look at the screen!"

Reid's voice rose a couple of octaves as he watched the dot move along the map.

"Shit! Get on the phone to the others, the bastard has played us."

Emily looked at the young sheriff as he nodded and quickly swung the car around and headed back towards civilisation.

* * *

><p>PRESENT TIME –<p>

Emily rifled through the bag until she found something clean and colourful, she knew that her friend needed something to uplift her and the purple and red top seemed to be the perfect top.

"There we go Pen it's all off now."

JJ smiled as she rested her hands on her friend's shoulders, knowing that the contact was needed as a firm reassurance and slowly Garcia opened her eyes.

"It's not going to scar?"

"No you'll be fine, just think of all those scarves you can wear while you wait for it to heal."

"And I've got the perfect one for you here."

Emily smiled warmly as she passed over the lilac silk garment that she had retrieved from her bag while Garcia was being treated by the local doctor.

"He's angry isn't he?"

JJ looked at Emily as Garcia finished talking, they had whisked Garcia into the bedroom and closed the door before Morgan had had a chance to speak to her, both knew that he would have just said something he would have instantly regretted.

* * *

><p>The dust and dirt flew again as he stopped the vehicle, throwing his cell as he left, there was no purpose to his aim he just didn't want to take it with him, he needed to be alone. Clasping a bottle of water in his hand he set off for a walk to try and clear his mind and the guilt he held.<p>

* * *

><p>Garcia turned and looked at her two friends, managing a smile as they both hugged her tightly.<p>

"I'm fine, honestly I am, come on let me convince the others and then maybe we can go home."

Garcia prised herself away and opened the bedroom door, unsurprised to see the others waiting anxiously outside for her but it didn't take her long to realise that someone was missing.

"Where is he?"

Suddenly the emotion was back in her voice as the tears welled up in her eyes, instantly JJ was by her side and wrapped her arm around Garcia's waist.

"He's gone hasn't he?"

Reid just nodded his head as Garcia tore herself away from the group and headed over to the desk where her laptop stood, and the desk where hours earlier the unsub had attempted to kill her, only for Morgan to stop him at the last possible moment. Quickly she fired the machine up and pulled up a location.

"I'll drive you."

Garcia nodded as JJ picked up a set of keys and the two of them headed quietly out of the station.

* * *

><p>He sat on a rock, resting his head in his hands as he stared at the ground, concentrating hard on the individual grains so that his mind wouldn't flash back to the moment when he saw her blood dripping on the floor. With tears in his eyes he finally managed to bring his gaze up, he didn't know where the time had gone as he looked at the sky. He heard footsteps approaching but he didn't turn around, he could smell the familiar aroma and the emotion welled up once again, he felt the warmth of her body as she snuggled in next to him, no words needed to be passed between the two of them. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful the orange, yellow and blue colours combined to create such a wondrous miracle as a sunset in the desert. As the two of them stayed sitting together on the rock he knew that it was going to be ok, he had his own miracle sitting right next to him.<p>

Finis.


End file.
